<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bibi and Luz Poem by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234025">Bibi and Luz Poem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a poem I write about Luz Noceda from The Owl House and Bibi from Trails of Black Cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bibi and Luz Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz and Bibi are different girls in the world</p><p>Luz and Bibi were outcasts as they were treated like that.</p><p>Luz has short dark brown hair while Bibi has black hair in pigtails.</p><p>Luz and Bibi are weird yet optimistic </p><p>They are talented and artistic</p><p>They has parents who want them to be something they're not</p><p>Luz and Bibi are finally be accepted for who they are by their new friends</p><p>Luz and Bibi run away to strange places with sad looks on their faces.</p><p>Luz and Bibi are nice weirdos and it makes you awesome too</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>